Beware the Leeks
by ladyknights104
Summary: One word, mpreg. Len x Kaito. Len is pregnant with Kaito's child, how will things go for this odd couple? Throw in an obsessed yaoi, anime, and Vocaloid fan and see what happens!
1. The News

**I was banging my head against a wall when I found out there were no Kaito x Len mpreg's and then I realized that I had an account on and was like "oh….". Yea~…..anyways I hope you enjoy!**

Naomi was sitting on the couch reading magazine when Kaito burst in the room running away from Miku and Rin (both armed with leeks). Not far behind them was none other than Len chasing them as well. Naomi just stared for a few seconds before going back to her magazine; this has happened countless time's before so it was nothing new. They all ran around the living room for a little while before running around the house a couple times and back into the living room. Luca came into the living room and sat down next to Naomi watching them run around and around and around.

"What do you think happened?" Luca whispered to Naomi.

Naomi looked up from her magazine for a second a shrugged. She didn't know, in fact no one really did. It wasn't until an irritated Meiko stormed into the room and yelled at all of them to shut up. Everyone froze in place and looked at Meiko. Meiko walked over to Kaito and crossed her arms.

"Alright ice cream boy, what the hell is going on here?"

Kaito was about to gulp when Miku and Rin took the chance to continuously hit him with leek. This went on for some time before Meiko peeled both of them off of him and told them all to sit down and give a good explination to why they were running around screaming at the top of their lungs with leeks in their hands. Miku and Rin sat on the couch next to Luca and Naomi while Kaito remained standing and Len sat in one of the comfy chairs in the corner of the room.

"Well…." Kaito began. "You see-."

He was interrupted by Miku slamming her leek on the coffee table and pointing at Kaito. "The boy over there knocked up little Len!"

Luca gasped, Naomi dropped her magazine, and Meiko raised an eyebrow. This lasted for a few seconds before all three of said girls burst out laughing, which confused the others to no end. Rin stood up abruptly. "How is this funny! My twin brother is only 14 and he's already pregnant no thanks to blue boy over there!" she pointed her thumb at Kaito.

Meiko mock wiped her eye. "I'm sorry it's just…pffffhahahahaha!"

Len was as red as a tomato and Kaito was blushing as well while nervously toying with his scarf. It took a while but finally Meiko, Luca, and Naomi were able to calm down.

"So if Len is….you know what," Naomi began. "Then that means that you two were….." a disgusted look came over her face and she covered her ears with both her hands, "Ugh! I KNEW IT! I thought that was what I was hearing a few weeks ago! God damn it would it kill you to make sure that no one's home before you two decide to have sex!"

Both Rin and Miku looked at Naomi with shocked faces. "You heard them? Why didn't you stop them?"

Naomi crossed her arms and pouted. "I wasn't exactly sure that they were doing….you know what. Plus lets see you do it when you're in that kind of situation!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I could do it."

Luca looked up at Rin. "Yes, but he's your _brother_. That's totally different."

Rin scoffed. "I guess you're right. But Miku would do it! Right Miku?"

Miku looked up a little embarrassed. "Well…maybe."

"What? Am I the only one who would burst in there to make sure that my twin brother doesn't get pregnant?"

At first no one answered, but then they all nodded. Rin exclaimed in frustration and gripped her blonde hair as if she were ready to pull it all out. Seeing how things weren't going to get anywhere at all, Luca stood up and walked over to Len and hugged him. "Well, I guess I should say congratulations Len! You're going to be a mommy!"

Len blushed and stood up to hug her as well. Again Rin and Miku saw their chance to hit Kaito with their leeks.

"Ow!" Kaito exclaimed. "Why are you only hitting me with the leek!"

Miku rolled her eyes. "Because~!" she walked over to Len and used one arm to half hug him and the other to rub his tummy. "I wouldn't hit Len! I don't want to hurt the baby!"

Len flushed even more and slightly pushed Miku away. "Miku!"

Miku looked at him innocently. "What? Am I embarrassing you?"

"A little bit!"

"Whatever!" Rin said. "Besides, weather I like it or not my future niece/nephew is in there." She pointed to said area on Len (which made him blush even more). "Besides as much as I hate it I also think it is so~ kawaii~!"

Len flushed again. "Rin~!"

Rin pouted. "What? It's true~!"

"Whatever." Meiko said while resisting the urge to face palm. "What are we going to do about our concerts? Once Len begins to show I guarantee that there will be gossip, not to mention the paparazzi would have a field day with this."

They all thought about that for a minute before Miku got an idea. "Why don't we just tell them?"

They all shouted "WHAT?"

"I said~ why don't we just tell the fans? C'mon~ they would love it~! Especially with all the yaoi fans that are around these days, why can't we just tell them?"

Luca sighed. "Look Miku, I don't think it's that simple. I mean with the press and everything-."

"Who cares what the press says? If they say anything bad or even slightly threatening we've got millions of fans all around the world to back us up!"

Naomi raised her hand. "She does have a point, fan girls do tend to be very scary."

Meiko raised an eyebrow. "How scary?"

Luca mouthed "You don't want to know."

Meiko raised her hands in defeat. "Alright, alright…..so when are we going to tell the fans?"

Miku raised her hand. "We could start with the fan website! Once it's there word will spread like wild fire and before you know it practically everyone will know!"

Rin nodded. "She's right; word travels fast amongst the fans. Come to think of it don't you think they should use fanism as a system of mail?"

Len shook his head at his sister's randomness. Well, it was more than obvious that people were going to find out. Luca messaged practically all the other Vocaloids telling them the news about Len and Kaito. They all gave them both congrat's but they were all a little nervous for how the future was going to be.

_To be continued…_

**So~ what did you think? This is only the first chapter so don't worry. Unlike my Amechu mpreg this mpreg's steps will be all in one story and not in a series of different fanfics. Reviews appreciated! **

**_~ladyknights104_ **


	2. 3 months and counting

Len was looking at himself in the mirror again. Even though you would have to look closely you could tell that there was a slight bump. It wasn't that noticeable Len just continued to stare at it and feel it. He almost expected to feel/hear a heartbeat other than his own but not yet. He let out a long sigh and went down stairs, he was hungry again. No one was really surprised seeing how technically he was supplying for two. Right now it was only him and Kaito in the house so it was relatively quiet. Why did the band live together again? I mean Rin was his sister and Kaito was his boyfriend but sometimes with a bunch of famous, unique hair colored, technically crazy people it got very loud and the only time there was really any peace was the night after a concert seeing how they were all exhausted form singing and dancing (or after filming a music video, either way it was after a long day at work). Len himself wasn't being worked because of his pregnancy (and sure a few fan girls said/threatened a few things if the studio worked him too hard but hey, no one was really complaining about it) but in all honesty just sitting around the house all day and night. He would rather sing and dance with his friends and sister. Not dancing as in like a circus monkey but for fun, and who said recording music was boring? He walked into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets for something to satisfy his current craving. So he went into the freezer and took out a tub of vanilla ice cream and then went into the fridge and picked out a pregnant woman's best friend, a jar of pickles. Kaito was watching a movie in the living room so Len decided to join him. Len plopped down on the couch and opened the ice cream and pickles. He took out a pickle and dipped it in the ice cream and slid it right in his mouth. From the other end of the couch Kaito watched this process in disgust. This went on for about 10 minutes until Kaito had almost seen enough and grimaced.

"Ugh, how can you eat that? It's disgusting!"

Len looked at him and stuck his chin up. "Don't say that you don't like it until you try it!"

Kaito shook his head. "I know I won't like it!"

Len rolled his eyes and continued eating the interesting combination. Again Kaito stared at this horrifying process for a long time before speaking again. "I will never understand pregnancy cravings."

Len raised an eyebrow at him. "Well you've never been pregnant and I highly doubt you ever will become pregnant so shut it."

Kaito raised both his eye brow. "Meow, feisty are we?"

Len glared at him before turning his attention back to the television. Kaito laughed a little and slid over next to his boyfriend. He had gotten used to the mood swings but one thing he will probably never get used to would have to be the weird ass cravings. I mean ice cream with pickles? That sounds disgusting! Out of curiosity Kaito looked down at Len's stomach to see if he was showing yet. It was very small but there was indeed a bump. Smiling, he reached a hand over and rested at hand on it. This caused Len to freeze and look at him completely flushed. Kaito laughed.

"What? Am I embarrassing you?"

Len flushed even more and looked down ashamed. "Yea…."

Kaito let out a long sigh and hugged him. "It's ok Len….really, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Stuff like this happens. Besides no one's home so no one will see."

Len rolled his eyes and slightly punched his boyfriends arm. "Why do you have to be so perfect?"

Kaito chuckled. "Now who said I was the perfect one?" He leaned down and softly kissed Len's lips. This made Len smile for a long time before he covered his mouth and turned a slight green color. "Uh oh…"

Kaito's eyes widened. "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't think I should have had that ice cream…..." Len shot up from the couch and ran for the closest open window. He bent over the window pain and began making the most horrific sound. Judging by the current situation Len was most likely hurling his breakfast into Rin's flower beds. Sighing, Kaito got and walked over to rub the boy's back to help in some shape way or form. The smell was horrific but this was kind of expected. At first they thought Len wouldn't have to deal with the morning sickness but they were wrong. Once Len was finished he collapsed the floor coughing a little and he was (for the most part) exhausted. Kaito knelt down next to him and asked if he needed anything. Len only made a drinking motion with his hand, he wanted water. Kaito ran to the kitchen and filled up a cup of water as quickly as he could. He hurried back to Len and gave him the water. Len stood up and drank some of the water to wash out his mouth; the spit went into Rin's flowers (again). Once that was done he drank the entire cup without stopping. After he finished he gave/threw the cup to Kaito and crashed on the couch. Kaito figured that Len would be hungry when he woke up so he began to boil water for some ramen. When it began to boil Miku, Rin, and Luca burst in through the door with Miku yelling

"WE'RE HOME~~~!"

Kaito shushed all of them. 'Len is sleeping in the living room! Please try not to be so loud so he can sleep!"

Miku just groaned while Rin said that she would go outside and check on her flowers while Luca started to put away the groceries. Kaito put the noodles in the water and thought that they would have some peace and quiet for a little while until they all heard Rin screaming. In a nervous panic all three of them ran outside to see that Rin was looking at her flowers in horror. Oh yea…Len regurgitated on them. Rin looked at all three of them with this fire in her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY FLOWERS!" she shot her gaze at Kaito. "Kaito….what happened?"

Kaito flushed and rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Well…you see….Len has begun to have morning sickness and he kinda…..hurled on your flowers by accident."

When he said that Rin softened a little. "Oh…..well I guess those things can't be helped. Besides, maybe upchuck could be a good fertilizer."

When they got back in the house Kaito checked on Len to see that he was still sleeping, thank god. He finished the ramen and put the lid on the pot to make sure it was still hot when Len woke up. Len didn't wake up until night time so he ate his food quickly and took a shower to wash off any leftover vomit on his body. Kaito decided to read until he was tired or until Len was out of the shower, which ever came first. He was actually reading a book on parenting. He wanted to do everything he could to make sure that he would be a good father to his son/daughter. Len had actually asked him if he wanted a boy or a girl before this time. The truth was is that he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted a boy or a girl. He would know how to raise a boy better but a little girl would be the cutest thing ever! Some say that if it's a boy it would look like the "mommy" and if it was a girl it would look like the daddy. He had to admit, having a little Len running around wouldn't be so bad but again girls are so cute and he kinda wanted to play the "protective daddy" role (even though he knew the girl wouldn't like it). When he closed the book Len walked into the room from the bathroom with his pajama's on. Len didn't say anything; he just climbed in bed and fell asleep. Kaito smiled at his little Len and was about to turn off the lamp when something hit him. His Len, his _little _Len, was having a child. Len was only 14….could he handle childbirth? He read this story on the internet about how a 13 year old got pregnant and they killed the baby because if she gave birth she would die. He himself found it ridiculous that they would do such a thing but now when he thought about it he became scared. Would that happen to Len? Would Len die if he gave birth to this baby? Should they…..give it up? Would he have to choose between his boyfriend and his child? He looked down at Len sleeping, he was o peaceful. The thought of losing Len horrified him but losing his child? There was no way he could force Len to go through that! He couldn't ask a regular doctor about this, but who could he talk to? He thought for a moment and got and idea. He jumped out of bed and turned on the computer. No one else knew this but he actually had an account on one of the fan websites. He quickly signed in and clicked on a random person to talk to.

_Hello!_

He waited a few moments before the person typed back.

_Hey! What's up?_

He took a long gulp and typed.

_Oh, nothing much. Oh um….can I ask you a question?_

The server blinked for a little while before they answered.

_Oh sure? What's your question?_

_Um…..did you hear about how Len and Kaito are going to have a child?_

_OMG yes! I was soooo excited~ when I heard about it! They're a cute couple aren't they?_

Kaito chuckled a little.

_Yea, they do make a great couple. But something just occurred to me. Len is only 14, right?_

_Yea~…. (?)_

_Well, I read this thing online about a 13 year old girl who got pregnant and they killed the baby because if she gave birth she would die._

_Oh my Gawd really? That's horrible! If I were the girl I would be like "I don't care if I die I am going to bring this child into the world weather you like it or not!"_

_Yea, well Len is only a year older than that girl so would he die if he gave birth to the baby?_

Again the cursor blinked. Was it true? If Len did give birth to the baby would he die?

_No, that won't happen._

…_.What?_

_I said~ it won't happen~! _

At first Kaito was relived to no end, but what if this person was just delusional?

_Really? Are you sure?_

_*rolls eyes* Yes I'm sure!_

…_.How do you know?_

_*scoffs* Man you're slow, aren't you? He won't die because he's not exactly human!_

_Huh?_

_The Vocaloids, they're not exactly human. _

_Wait, how are they not human?_

_Well….they were created by a software program so in a way they're like anime people. Believe me when I say this anime characters can do ANYTHING! Have you seen how much blood they loose through comedy, action, and nosebleeds? Any normal person would have died from blood loss by the end of the first season! _

_So…..Len won't die?_

_*puts hand on shoulder* I'm a yaoi fangirl, I know EVERYTHINH about this stuff._

So…Len wouldn't die! He and the baby would be ok! He was so excited he almost forgot to say goodbye to the girl.

_Thanks! Nice talking to you!_

_Nice talking to you too! _

He immediately turned off the computer and went to lay back down with Len. But before he went to sleep he smiled at Len and kissed his forehead and laid a hand on the boy's stomach.

"Everything is going to be alright, daddy's here"

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

It was about 3 am when Len woke up abruptly and ran for the bathroom. Kaito was woken up by Len's loud hurling sounds and knew exactly what was going on. He went into the bathroom and did the best he could to help his boyfriend through the pain. It took a little while but Len finally was able to stop and flush the toilet. Len rinsed his mouth out with water and they both went back to bed. But about maybe 3 hours later Len once again was rushing to the bathroom. Mood swings Kaito was used to, but the cravings _and_ the morning sickness would take some time to adjust to. They were both really tired from the nights events so around maybe 10ish Luca had to go up to their room and tell them that she was making waffles and leeks soup for breakfast. Both Kaito and Len got dressed and went down stairs to see that everyone else was already down stairs….well, Miku, Rin, and Luca anyways. Len and Kaito sat down and plates were put in front of them.

"Um….were are the others?

"They already left." Miku said through her leek soup.

"What happened last night?" Rin said as she ate her waffles.

Len seemed to flush a little, so Kaito had to explain. "Uh….Len had a little morning sickness. No biggy."

They oh'ed and nodded. It seemed that they would have to get used to Len making hurling sounds early in the morning so complaining about it wouldn't do them any good. After they were all done Miku suggested that they go shopping. Len was a little iffy about it but Kaito insisted that they get and around. So they all hopped in the car and went to the mall a little outside of town. The girls squealed and looked around at clothing but Len did his best to stay out of public attention. Kaito noticed this.

"Hey Len….are you alright?"

Len flushed a little. "I'm fine Kaito."

Kaito frowned, this wasn't really like Len. He was about to question him again when they both heard a loud, high pitched "LEEEENNNNNNN!"

They both jumped when Miku and Rin ran over with a cute little sailor suit for girls. "Isn't it kawaii~?"

Len shrugged. "Yea I guess."

Both Miku and Rin smirked. "We're glad you think that! Go try it on!" they pushed the dress towards him.

Len flushed a beat red. "W-What? Why me?

"Because~" Miku said. "You would look so cute in it! Plus you're going to have to wear stuff like this with your-"

"Fine I'll wear it!" Len took the outfit and stormed towards the dressing room. Both Miku and Rin stared slightly surprised for a second before asking "What wrong with Len?"

Kaito thought about it for a second, and shrugged. Actually it almost seemed like Len was embarrassed that he was pregnant. Was that it? Was he embarrassed? Practically everyone knew about it so why is he embarrassed? He did read this thing that when a woman is pregnant she tends to be more emotional from all these hormones or whatever. That might've been the reason. Len walked out of the dressing room with the outfit on and Kaito blushed. Len looked….he looked…CUTE!

"You look so kawaii!" Miku squealed.

Len flushed. "Miku!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Well you do, right Kaito?"

Len shot him this look that made him think long and hard about his answer. If he said no that might hurt Len's feelings but if he said yes he wouldn't be able to hear the end of it. But Len really did look cute! So Kaito walked over and took out Len's hair band making his hair fall to look like Rin's. Kaito smiled and said "You look a lot like your sister!"

Len rolled his eyes. "Well of course I do! She's my twin for crying out loud! How do you think we were able to do the video for Servant of Evil so well?"

Kaito raised his hands in defeat. "Yes, I know. Remember I was there?"

"I died." Miku said.

"Correction, you were stabbed by Len." Rin said.

Miku rolled her eyes. "Well either way I died! Wasn't it sad?"

"It was a lot sadder when Len died, remember what the fans said?"

Miku pouted. "I know~! Of course it would be sad~! Practically everyone loves Len!"

Rin smiled devilishly. "Especially Kaito, am I right?"

Kaito flushed a little. "Well…yea. It was really sad when Len was killed. But didn't everyone think that Len was Rin, the corrupt princess?"

Len thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Yea, before that I told Rin to take my cloths and run so that she could be free or something. Wasn't that the basic plot for the song?"

Miku nodded. "Yea, it was about two twins separated and the girl became the queen and the boy became her servant. The queen wanted the girl of green to be killed so that she could have the prince of blue so she sent her brother to kill her who, by the way, fell in love with the girl of green. But the people were enraged by this and the Red Swordsmen who was played by Meiko began an uprising. They were going to kill the queen so her brother and her exchanged cloths and the queen ran away and the servant was killed. Am I right?"

Kaito shrugged. "I guess that's a basic summery."

"Considering you didn't have that big of a role."

"Hey!" Miku exclaimed. "I had an important role! My death caused the uprising!"

Len shook his head. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was that you didn't have any lines and we only saw you like, twice!"

Kaito raised a hand in protest. "Um….I didn't have any lines either, and you only saw me twice also. Besides it was mainly about you and Rin."

Rin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm hungry; can we go get some food?"

"How about sushi and karaoke?" Miku suggested.

Len thought about it for a while, and then said it was ok. Both Rin and Miku squealed and almost ran off, but Len yelled at them to pay for their stuff before they left. Rin and Miku asked if Len wanted to stay in those cloths (with a little sarcasm) and of course Len refused to. After they paid for their stuff Miku took them to her favorite Karaoke place in town. They all sat down and ordered their food from the waitress (who just happened to be a huge Vocaloid fan, she also congratulated Kaito and Len). Seeing how Miku has a tendency to be over-excited she and Rin both signed up for a round of karaoke. Miku sand "World is Mine" and "Po Pi Po" (of course) and "Rin sang Daughter of Evil" before their food finally arrived. The people in the club loved Miku and Rin so Kaito and Len had to practically drag them off the stage to eat their food. Miku and Rin tried to each eat their food as fast as they could so they could go sing again, but were scolded by Len not to eat so fast because they might choke. After they were done eating Len and Kaito had to sit around another hour so that Miku and Rin could sing more. Kaito saw that longing in Len's eye's an knew something was up.

"Hey Len?"

Len looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to go sing?"

Len blushed and looked at his hands. "No, I'm fine. What time is it?"

Kaito looked at his watch. "About 8 pm or so, we've been here for….."

Len almost choked on his drink. "Three hours? We've been at a karaoke club for three hours!"

Kaito nodded. Len seemed to get this look of irritation before going up to the stage and telling Miku and Rin that they had to leave now. Miku and Rin groaned, but didn't question it. It must've been another mood swing. By the time they got home it was around 9:30pm so they all decided to go to sleep. Normally they wouldn't go to bed at such an early hour but they all knew that they would be woken in the morning by Len's morning sickness, and of course they were right. It was maybe 1 in the morning and Len was rushing to the bathroom. They all knew this would take some time to get used to, a _long_ time. But it would be over in about 6 months. He wouldn't tell Len but Kaito couldn't wait until Len got a bigger bulge. The reason being was so that he could feel the baby, and so that they could find out what the baby was.

_~A few Weeks Later~_

"Len Kagamine!" the nurse called out to the waiting room. Len jumped but nodded and went up to the nurse.

"Yes, that's me."

She smiled. "The doctor is ready to see you."

Len thanked the doctor and both Kaito and Len walked down the hall to their designated doctor. She was a woman of about 30 or so and her name is Dr. Kumurijaro. She has short brown hair and green eyes. At first Kaito and Len were nervous about going to see a doctor but they were told that she was a very specific doctor to very _special _people. When they walked into the room she smiled and shook their hands.

"Well, it's been quite some time since I've had a case like this. As a matter of fact I haven't seen something like this since a few years ago when that nice young man Kiku came in and…I'm sorry I'm getting off topic." She laughed nervously after she said it. (A/N: DID ANYONE CATCH THAT? *looks around for hands*). She redirected her attention to the bulge on Len's stomach. "Well, from what you're little friend tells me you've gotten bigger!"

Len flushed a little. It was true, he has gotten bigger. Right now his stomach was slightly swollen but it was big enough that people would notice. Dr. Kumurijaro advised Kaito to take a seat while she prepared Len for, as she quoted, "the machine that will allow us to look at the baby". He was glad she had "dumbed it down" for him, if she used all the technical words he would have no idea what she was talking about. She put the gel on Len's stomach and told him to lie down while she, as she quoted again, "helped them see the baby". On the screen was a blurry image of what Kaito assumed was the baby. The doctor observed the image and smiled.

"Well, it looks like the baby is doing just fine! Not to mention I can tell what the sexuality of the baby will be!"

Kaito's eyes lit up. "Really? Can you tell us now?"

Dr, Kumurijaro laughed a little. "Sure. It looks like the baby will be…." Her gaze narrowed on the screen for a few moments before she answered (with excitement). "It's a girl!"

It took Kaito a few seconds to process it, but eventually it hit him. "A girl! We're having a girl! Len did you hear that?"

"Yes, I did hear that Kaito." Len was rolling his eyes, but he was also smiling. The doctor cleaned up and told them that they could pick up the pictures of the baby at the front desk. They both thanked her and were about to leave when she stopped them.

"Please tell Miku I said hello and that I love your guys' music!" she said rather frantically.

Both Len and Kaito chuckled and promised that they would deliver the message. They got their pictures and were informed that their next appointment would be in about a month. Kaito wanted to hurry to get home because he wanted to tell the other about the baby but Len was hungry (again) and wanted ice cream (which Kaito was somewhat thankful for). So they stopped at a small ice cream shop and went home. As soon as they opened the door Miku, Rin, Meiko, Luca, and Lily swarmed then.

"So what is it?" Miku asked excitedly.

Len blinked. "What is what?"

"The baby silly!" said Meiko. This was a whole new side to her.

"Oh that! I'll tell you but first the doctor said hi to Miku."

"Oh…." Miku said. "Um….hi?" (A/N: Oh Miku you!)

Kaito grunted a little. "Yea, um…..well, it's a girl! We have pictures if you want to see them."

They were all silent for a few second, but after those seconds they all squealed with excitement. Apparently they all wanted the baby to be a girl. As they looked at the pictures they were commenting on how cute she'll be and what her voice might sound like. Both Len and Kaito would have to think of names now. Once they realized that a random girl appeared out of no where. She had brown hair tied up in a loose bun, blue eyes, and pale skin. For cloths she was wearing an armored chest plate with the chain stuff underneath with baggy short sleeves and a hood, and regular blue skinny jeans tucked into black boots with a metal toe cover. She also had a single dagger in a maroon sheath at he side and maroon colored arrows with a bow.

"I have a suggestion!" she said happily.

They all stared at her for a few moments before Rin asked "Um….who the heck are you?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm ladyknights104, the author!"

Again they stared at her, and again she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, how about you name the girl Mariko?"

Kaito blinked. "Mariko? It's nice but…..why?"

"Because~ that was the name of the girl in Shogun or however you spell it that was part of the main love interest! She was pretty cool even though she ended up dying. Well technically she gave up her life to save Blackthorn and those other chicks but she was _very _pretty."

Again they all stared at them. She grunted "Arg! The baby's name is going to be Mariko!" and then she disappeared. They were all silent until Kaito whispered the name back to himself.

"Mariko…I like it. Len, what do you think?"

Len thought for a little while. "Mariko….I like it too, let's name the baby Mariko."

And so it was decided that the baby girl would be named Mariko. Besides, it wasn't like they had a choice did they? (A/N: *evil laugh*)


End file.
